Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees es el Personaje Principal y el Principal Antagonista de la Franquicia "Friday the 13th/Viernes 13/Martes 13". Biografia Viernes 13: Cuando tenia once años de edad, fue al campamento "Crystal Lake" supuestamente ubicado entre la zona de Massachusetts y Nueva York, en USA (dadas las referencias en películas como: Viernes 13 parte VIII: Jason toma Manhattan), en el que también su madre trabajaba como cocinera. Era abusado constantemente por otros niños de su edad, que se burlaban de sus incapacidades, lo herían física y mentalmente. Fue tal el abuso, que en el campamento, los compañeros de Jason lo persiguieron hasta el lago, donde cayó y como no sabía nadar, se ahogó. Los cuidadores del campamento no estaban atentos, ya que estaban tomando y manteniendo . (por esta razón todas las veces que hay una escena sexual, Jason termina asesinando). Su madre cobró venganza asesinando a los cuidadores por negligencia. Al final de la primera parte, su madre es asesinada y Jason es testigo de ello, ya que nunca se ahogó en el lago, siempre ha vivido en el bosque y el fue testigo de la muerte de su ser más querido, su madre. Nunca conoció a su padre, llamado Elias Voorhees. Varias veces se intentó reinaugurar el campamento "Crystal Lake", debido a que se cerro por un asesinato violento y cruel de dos consejeros del campamento del cual nunca fue encontrado el culpable (ya que Pamela Sue Voorhees sabía como actuar sin dejar rastro), sucedían cosas extrañas que indicaban una maldición entre los habitantes de Crystal Lake, el agua fue envenenada y el campo incendiado. Todo obra de Pamela, hasta que en 1979, un concejal decidió de una vez por todas abrir el campo. Una mala decisión. Una masacre dentro del campamento fue desatada, cada uno de los jóvenes fue cruelmente asesinado a manos de Pamela Sue Voorhees, hasta que el último sobreviviente, una chica llamada Alice, encuentra a Pamela quien le relata toda la historia detrás de su venganza personal, para luego enfurecer y tratar de matarla, pero Alice salió librada y victoriosa del enfrentamiento, cortando la cabeza de Pamela con un machete, hecho que marca el nacimiento y psicosis (según algunos) de Jason Voorhees. Viernes 13: Parte 2 Dos meses después Alice desaparece de su casa, y su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado. Cinco años más tarde (1984), un ciudadano de Crystal Lake, Paul Holt, decide no escuchar las advertencias, y abre un campo de entrenamiento para jóvenes que buscan trabajo como consejeros. A este punto ya es grande el rumor de que Jason se ha visto con vida en los alrededores, y que ha atacado gente para sobrevivir. Luego un atacante extraño que cubre su cara con una sábana de almohada, entra al campamento y mata a los estudiantes uno por uno, sin piedad ni consideración alguna, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con otra sobreviviente, Ginny, quien engaña al atacante haciéndose pasar por su madre poniéndose su ropa, ahora identificado como el supuestamente ahogado Jason Voorhees, y lo ataca con un machete al hombro dejándolo inconsciente,pero en la Parte 3 ya se recupero. Algo particular es la introducción del film con Alice, (la sobreviviente de la anterior entrega) quien está manteniendo una pesadilla recordando escenas cuando estuvo frente a Pamela Voorhees (Madre de Jason) luego, mientras sospechaba de la presencia de alguien es asustada por su gato que entra a la cocina saltando por la ventana, al tranquilizarse un poco, abre la nevera y encuentra una cabeza decapitada (precisamente la cabeza de Pamela Voorhees) y finalmente Jason aparece por detrás de Alice para luego asesinarla. Viernes 13 Parte 3 Un idílico verano va a convertirse en la peor de las pesadillas para otro grupo de despreocupados jóvenes. Ignorando el legado de sangre del campamento Crystal Lake, Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell), quien ya habia tenido un encuentro hace unos años con el asesino, y un grupo de amigos deciden ir a “Higgins Haven”, un rancho cercano a las afueras del lugar, propiedad de la familia de Chris, con el objetivo de pasar un fin de semana. Para entonces, la policía continua buscando a Jason Voorhees (Richard Brooker) y, según la única víctima sobreviviente de su última masacre, se cree que el asesino aún ronda los bosques del pueblo. Los adolescentes y una banda de motociclistas irán cayendo víctimas del maníaco Jason, quien los acechará en cada momento. Pero, finalmente se tendrá noticias sobre su paradero cuando su cuerpo es encontrado tras enfrentarse a Chris,Quien le clava un Hacha en la Frente. Para entonces, el asesino porta una máscara de Hockey, que fue obtenida para cubrir su horrendo rostro de manos del bromista Shelly Finkelstein (Larry Zerner), otra víctima de Jason. Viernes 13 4: Capítulo Final Jason entonces es llevado a la morgue de un hospital cercano para ser identificado y enterrado, lugar donde empieza a dar signos de su aparente inmortalidad, reviviendo y atacando a dos trabajadores del hospital y encontrando su camino a través del bosque en Crystal Lake, para seguir cobrando venganza por la muerte de su madre, ahí después de asesinar a jóvenes vacacionistas, Jason ataca a Tommy Jarvis y su hermana donde es finalmente vencido y despedazado por el niño de doce años. Jason finalmente muere y se cierra el caso detrás de la masacre de tres días en Crystal Lake. Viernes 13 5: Un Nuevo Comienzo pe who have a lot to say to you you can do that and they will be able for a good Ocho años después, un perturbado e internado Tommy Jarvis enfrenta a Roy Burns, un trastornado paramedico debido al asesinato de su hijo Joey a manos de otro interno y usando la leyenda de Jason, se disfraza como el asesino para cobrar venganza de los consejeros. Sin embargo, al final Tommy logar matar al supuesto Jason dejandolo caer a una zanja con picos al cortarle el brazo y descubriendose asi, al impostor. En el hospital, Tommy entonces mata a Pam, otra sobreviviente de la masacre causada por Roy, y es mandado a un manicomio (Esto ultimo es tomado como una ilusion). En esta Película Jason no es el Asesino, solo aparece como una ilusion, producto de la mente enferma de Tommy. Viernes 13 6: Jason Vive Cinco años después Tommy sale del manicomio, y decide de una vez por todas acabar con esos recuerdos de Jason, Incinerando su cuerpo en la tumba. Un caso desafortunado, pues al enterrar una vara de metal en el cuerpo de Jason, éste es golpeado por un rayo que da vida de nuevo al psicópata multihomicida. Jason de nuevo regresa a Crystal Lake (renombrado Forest Green), y asesina a todos los habitantes del nuevo campamento establecido ahí. Tommy Jarvis vence a Jason sujetándole una piedra al cuello con una cadena y hundiéndolo en el lago. Sin embargo Jason sobrevive a pesar de que un motor de lancha le despedaza el rostro haciendo pensar que este había sido derrotado finalmente. Como detalle curioso es la intro del film, muy basado en el "gunbarrel" de todas las películas de James Bond (secuencia donde Bond aparece caminando y de repente dispara, llenándose de sangre la pantalla) en este caso Jason aparece lanzando un tajo con su machete. Viernes 13 7: La Sangre Nueva Tina Shepard (Lar Park-Lincoln), es una chica que ha cargado toda su vida con un don especial: es capaz de mover y revivir cosas con su mente. Este extraño poder telequinético la ha hundido en un profundo pozo depresivo, debido a la culpabilidad por la muerte de su padre años atrás en Crystal Lake. Alan Crews (Terry Kisser), su psicólogo, y Amanda Shepard (Susan Blu), su madre, deciden regresar con ella al lugar del accidente para que se enfrente a sus viejos temores. Allí, Tina libera por error al zombificado Jason Voorhees (Kane Hodder), quien se encontraba sujeto a una piedra al cuello con una cadena en el fondo del lago, y con sus poderes lo devuelve a la vida. Nuevamente Crystal Lake se verá amenazado por el asesino enmascarado que, sin remordimiento alguno, volverá una y otra vez a despachar a los desprevenidos campistas del lugar, hasta que después Tina se enfrenta a Jason, reviviendo a su padre como último recurso, tras lo cual éste usa una cadena para hundir de nuevo a Jason en Cristal Lake. Viernes 13 8: Jason toma Manhattan A cargo del estricto profesor Charles McCulloch (Peter Richman), un grupo de jóvenes en el último curso de instituto viajan en el lujoso crucero SS Lazarus que se dirige rumbo a Nueva York. La joven Rennie Wickham (Jensen Daggett), sobrina de McCulloch y una de las estudiantes, sufre varias visiones en las que es atacada por un joven niño desfigurado. Pronto, las visiones se convierten en realidad: el maniático homicida Jason Voorhees (Kane Hodder) ha sido revivido de su tumba de agua por error con electricidad, logrando embarcarse junto con los desafortunados estudiantes. Será así como dejará un rastro de víctimas en el barco hasta llegar al destino, donde perseguirá a los chicos por las calles y recovecos de Manhattan. Rennie y su novio Sean Robertson (Scott Reeves), junto a algunos de los sobrevivientes del crucero, huirán del asesino Jason hasta llegar a las cloacas de Manhattan, cuando llegan a las cloacas e intentan escapar Jason es barrido por toda el agua que se liberaba a media noche dando fin a Jason. Por un tiempo. Jason va al infierno: El último Viernes 13 (El Viernes Final) El FBI encuentra a Jason después de tenderle una trampa y le disparan a muerte. Craighton Duke, un cazarecompensas, afirma que Jason sigue vivo, y sólo puede ser asesinado a través de otro Voorhees. Jason entonces pasa de un cuerpo a otro y continúa su interminable másacre. Es finalmente vencido por su sobrina y aparentemente la serie de asesinatos por parte de Jason termina de una vez por todas, agregando que al final se ve una escena en la que sale la mano del mismo Freddy Krueger tomando la Máscara de Hockey de Jason. Freddy vs. Jason Un tiempo después de los sucesos de "Jason va al infierno", Jason fue revivido y utilizado como objeto por otro legendario asesino: Freddy Krueger, quien lo usa para revivir su nombre en Springwood, y alimentarse del miedo que Jason provoca en los habitantes para volver a hacer de las suyas. Cuando Jason se sale de control, Freddy entiende que Jason le está quitando crédito y se enfrenta a él, Freddy es devuelto a la realidad y tras una larga batalla, Jason emerge del lago con la cabeza de Freddy en la mano derecha, un instante después guiña el ojo a los espectadores con una sonrisa, diciendo que tal vez no ha terminado su pelea. Jason X Después de que el gobierno finalmente captura a Jason Voorhes en 2008, y no sabe que hacer con él, decide ponerlo entonces en congelamiento. Pero Jason logra liberarse y tras quedar atrapado con la doctora Rowan en la cámara de refrigeración los dos quedan congelados. Cuatro siglos después, ambos cuerpos son encontrados en lo que solía ser la Tierra, por unos adolescentes viajando en su nave espacial, que proviene de la Tierra II. Ambos son descongelados y Rowan les advierte del peligro (¡es una imparable máquina de matar!), pero no es escuchada, Jason entonces es regenerado por nanotecnología y es prácticamente invulnerable, hasta que es enfrentado por un androide, siendo Jason presuntamente derrotado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, un fallo en el sistema de la nave hace que Jason sea regenerado, convirtiéndolo en Uber Jason, y vuelve a estar dispuesto a hacer de las suyas. Al final, Uber Jason cae al planeta de los protagonistas, más exactamente en un lago. En esta parte, se cambia totalmente la idea original de Jason, pues al tomar forma de androide, la película tiende a ser de aventura en vez de terror como las anteriores. Cambia el acostumbrado machete por una especie de machete futurista y su cuerpo se torna metálico. Viernes 13 (Remake 2009) En este film se mezclaron las tres primeras entregas de la saga y un poco de la cuarta con un toque del año 2008/2009. La trama inicia con la única chica sobreviviente de la masacre de la señora Voorhees, decapitando a Pamela Voorhees y se ve a un pequeño Jason escuchando la voz de su madre quien le dice mata, castigalos por lo que nos hicieron, casi 30 años después se ve a un grupo de jóvenes campistas (que buscaban una plantación de marihuana), uno por uno y entre escenas de sexo, son masacrados. Excepto una chica que es parecida a la madre de Jason, este, confundido la encierra en el sótano de su cabaña pensando que es la personificación de su madre. Clay, el hermano de esta chica desaparecida, decide ir al bosque del legendario Crystal Lake a buscarla. Lo que no sabe es que entre las sombras se encuentra el visceral y sanguinario asesino Jason Voorhes. Jason (al principio cubierto por una funda de almohada, pero que después sustituye por una mascara de hockey robada a una de sus víctimas a la que mata) no dejara marchar a su "madre" así como así. Él y su hermana, conseguirán colgar a Jason de una cadena, y Ella, utilizando su parecido con la madre de Jason, lo Degolla. Más Tarde tiran el cádaver al lago, pero unos Segundos después Jason sale del agua y los ataca acabando así la película. Películas: Viernes 13 (1980)(Flashbacks y Alucinaciones) Viernes 13 Parte 2 (1981) Viernes 13 Parte 3 (1982) Viernes 13: El Capitulo Final (1984) Viernes 13: Un Nuevo Comienzo (1985)(Sueños y Alucinaciones) Viernes 13: Jason Vive (1986) Viernes 13: Sangre Nueva (1987) Viernes 13: Jason Toma Manhattan (1989) Jason va al Infierno (El Viernes Final) (1993) Jason X (2002) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novelas: Viernes 13: Parte 3 (Novela de Michael Avallone)(1982) Viernes 13: Jason Vive (Novela)(1986) Viernes 13 (Novela)(Flashbacks y Alucinaciones)(1987) Viernes 13: Parte 2 (Novela)(1988) Viernes 13: Parte 3 (Novela de Simon Hawke)(1988) Viernes 13: Mother's Day (1994)(Espíritu) Viernes 13: Jason's Curse (1994)(Espíritu) Viernes 13: The Carnival (1994)(Espíritu) Viernes 13: Road Trip (1994)(Espíritu) Freddy vs Jason (Novela)(2003) Jason X (Novela)(2005) Jason X: The Experiment (2005) Jason X: Planet of the Beast (2005) Viernes 13: Church of the Divine Psychopath (2005) Viernes 13: Hell Lake (2005) Viernes 13: Hate-Kill-Repeat (2005) Jason X: Death Moon (2005) Viernes 13: The Jason Strain (2006) Jason X: To The Third Power (2006) Viernes 13: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) Cómics: Jason va al Infierno: El Viernes Final (Comic)(1993) Satan's Six #4 (1993)(Aparicion Especial) Jason vs Leatherface (1995) Friday the 13th Special (2005) Viernes 13: Bloodbath (2005-2006) Jason X Special (2005) Viernes 13: Jason vs Jason X (2006) Viernes 13: Fearbook (2006) Viernes 13 (Comic)(2006-2007) Viernes 13: Pamela's Tale (2007)(Flashbacks) Viernes 13: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (2007) Freddy vs Jason vs Ash (2007-2008) Viernes 13: Bad Land (2008) Viernes 13: Abuser and the Abused (2008) Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: Los Guerreros de la Pesadilla (2009) Trivia * Es el Único Personaje que ha Aparecido en todas las Películas, aunque en Viernes 13 (1980) y Viernes 13: Un Nuevo Comienzo Aparece solo en Recuerdos o en Alucinaciones. * El no es Doblado en Hispanoamérica ni en España (así como en muchos países del mundo), ya que no habla, solo dice "Ki Ki, Ma Ma" lo cual es dejado en ingles (En Realidad si se lo ha doblado, pero solo cuando lo muestran de Niño). * El ha muerto 3 veces, una en Viernes 13: el Capítulo Final y dos en Jason va al Infierno: El viernes final, mientras que en las demás películas sobrevivió (Aunque se supone que también muere en Jason X). En "Viernes 13: Parte lll (Tres) consiguio la famosa mascara de hockey que lo caracterizo en los ultimos años. Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Sobrenatural Categoría:Familia Voorhees Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Sangre Nueva Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Jason Toma Manhattan Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13 Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Parte 3 Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Parte 2 Categoría:Personajes en Jason va al Infierno:el Viernes Final Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Jason Vive Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:Un Nuevo Comienzo Categoría:Personajes en Freddy vs Jason Categoría:Personajes en Jason X Categoría:Personajes en Viernes 13:El Capitulo Final Categoría:Personajes Importantes